


Thirst

by kamikaze43v3r



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, starving wolf, wolf is thirsty as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikaze43v3r/pseuds/kamikaze43v3r
Summary: Wolf thirsts for Genichiro's dick and gets his wish.
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	Thirst

Wolf is on his knees, seated properly in seiza. But the position is uncomfortable, from how long he's been made to sit there in that position and with his erection strained within his undergarments. Opposite him, stands the Ashina lord Genichiro, who has been watching him all this while. The man is out of his full military gear, dressed only in light nightwear. His robes are loose and casual enough that Wolf can see the muscles of his chest and the frame of his broad shoulders and narrow hips. 

The shinobi blushes hard under the scrutinising stare of the lord, knowing full well that his erection must be clear even through his hakama. Wolf has made the mistake of showing too much of himself, allowed his lust and thirst for the other man to shine through that he caught the attention of the lord himself. 

Yet instead of sending him away in disgust, Lord Genichiro brought him here instead, and his harshest punishment so far is to be seated still while the object of his lust and affections remained a few steps away. Wolf doesn't know what will happen to him. They've been at this for the past half hour, and Wolf has remained woefully hard. Shamefully, being stared this hard by the other man only made his cock twitch with want and some twisted pleasure from humiliation. 

Suddenly, Genichiro breaks the silence and approaches closer to him. The shinobi stiffens and sits upright, though he keeps his eyes lowered, staring at the floor as the man's feet come into view. 

Wolf waits for the reprimand, but instead, he hears: 

“Suck it.”

Wolf looks up forgetting his place and their eyes meet. He snaps his gaze away to look back down at the floor but did he just see the lord's hands on his obi? As if to remove them? And just as he thinks that, Wolf hears the rustling of clothes and fabric. The sash that held Genichiro's hakama falls to the floor, followed by said garment, and Wolf sees the man's bare legs.

The shinobi feels a mix of hot and cold flashes, both sick with anxiety and lust. He doesn't dare to look up still, but manages to ask, "My lord?"

"Did you not hear me, shinobi?" Genichiro's low, smooth voice responds. Wolf has imagined the sounds the man could make, but he never would imagine in a thousand years that he would hear the lord say such vulgar words, especially directed towards him. "I told you to suck it." 

This time Wolf cautiously tilts his head up. Right in front of him, Genichiro, the Lord of Ashina, is standing right before him, naked from the waist down. His robes are now loose without the obi and hakama, and they hang limply, revealing the muscles of his midsection. And of course, the thick, long, shaft that stands erect between the man's legs. 

Wolf swallows but cannot tear his gaze away. He's been dreaming of this, literally. And the real thing is right in front of him, more perfect than he could ever imagine. Its girth, its shape, even the musk of it - all of them captivating. Wolf almost whimpers as he takes the sight of the lord's glorious manhood. 

"Must I repeat myself?" Genichiro asks again, his voice dangerously low. Wolf's eyes snap up to his face. The man looks undisturbed, still arrogant and demanding. Wolf had always been infatuated with the man's unwavering will. 

"No, my lord," Wolf finally replies to him, somehow able to keep his voice steady.

Wolf leans forward, breathing in the musk. It’s a heavy,  _ manly _ scent with a hint of sweat. Wolf can barely hold back the moan in his throat. He grips at the fabric of his hakama on his knees and takes the tip in his mouth. Nearly rolls his eyes to the back of his head from the taste, the experience of it. Wolf takes more of Genichiro's cock in his mouth, slowly letting more of it in and realises he can barely take more than half before it hits the back of his throat. Just the weight of the thick meat on his tongue has Wolf sweating and shaking in his position. 

_ He wants it in him. _

The shinobi sucks and slurps, enjoying the taste of the lord's cock that he's been lusting for all this time. He bobs his head along the length of the shaft, reaching up with one of his hands to wrap around the base of it, stroking to the rhythm of his mouth. His own cock is hard and beginning to leak in his fundoshi. He is sure that he's stained his clothes, but Wolf cannot find it in himself to care. 

"Does it taste that good? Have you been dreaming of this?" Genichiro asks with a hint of laughter that can be heard in his tone. Wolf moans and nods automatically, forgetting honour and dignity, sucking harder on the lord's cock instead.

Wolf even speeds up a little, the obscene noises his mouth makes as he sucks beginning to intensify. He nearly whines and gasps when he feels his head being pushed away from the man's cock, blinking his moist eyes up at the lord in question. Wolf sees a faint smirk on Genichiro's lips, amusement in his expression as he stares down at him. The shinobi flushes, some part of him still embarrassed despite acting so shameless before. 

Genichiro keeps Wolf's head there, obediently still and leans himself forward a little to press and prod his cock against Wolf's face. Wolf bites his lip to suppress a groan as he feels its heavy weight against his face. Thick and hot and smelling deliciously musky, enough to make Wolf's mouth water again. He wants it -  _ needs  _ it back in his mouth.

When Genichiro begins to lightly slap his meat over Wolf's cheek, the shinobi automatically tilts his face a little, letting the man's cock slap against his cheek, his jaw, onto his slightly parted lips. He can feel the tip leaking slightly, with the lord’s precum staining his cheeks. 

Wolf is nearly panting with want.

His eyes gaze up at the lord longingly, wordlessly pleading at the man to let him have it. Genichiro ignores the plea. Instead, he steps back, removing the physical contact between them. Wolf nearly topples forward from following along, only to remember that he has to stay put. He sits back on his knees, back in seiza with his hands clenched into fists upon his knees. He waits patiently for the lord’s words, his eyes fixed on the other man.

Genichiro looks at him with the same amusement as before. Wolf’s eyes follow the movement downward as the larger man’s hand wraps around his cock and begins to stroke himself. The shinobi presses his lips together, nearly visibly shaking in holding himself back from showing anymore of his unsavoury side.

“Wolf,” Genichiro says. Wolf snaps out of his daze, though the ache of lust is proving to become painful.

“Yes, my lord?”

“Strip.”

Wolf stills and blinks up at Genichiro, unsure of what he just heard. His ears are burning, and he has those same flashes of hot and cold running through his body as he registers the lord’s order. He is embarrassed, but loyalty and desire drive him to move. Slowly, and almost cautiously, Wolf follows the lord’s word.

His actions are careful, and as he does so his eyes look up at Genichiro every once in a while to gauge his response. What does the lord have in mind for him? The shinobi holds some anticipation, even though it may only be more punishment and humiliation. 

After some time, Wolf is left only in his undergarment, a shinobi fundoshi which covers his front and his privates. He moves to remove that too, but is stopped by Genichiro’s voice.

“Keep that on. Come here,” he orders. Wolf swallows his anticipation, still mindful that he’s still hard and clearly straining in his underwear, but follows the man’s direction. He moves over in a crouch, keeping himself low. He gets on his knees before the lord again and looks up. Genichiro’s cock is almost touching his face. It’s taking all of Wolf not to pounce on the man.

Genichiro reaches over to hold Wolf by the top of his head. He feels the man stroke his head, running fingers through his hair. The shinobi doesn’t realise he’s leaning to the touch. Then, he feels his hair being pulled loose from its tie, and dark locks fall over his shoulders.

“Good. You may continue,” Genichiro says. Wolf understands what he means. He holds back from moving too fast, but still immediately moves forward and opening his mouth, taking that engorged cock down his throat once again. 

Wolf closes his eyes and a moan escapes his throat as he savours the length, sealing his lips tighter around its girth. He bobs his head along it at a slower pace this time, starting off slow in order to enjoy it. Listening to Genichiro’s pleased hums, Wolf continues his momentum, sucking and moving his tongue. His own cock twitches under the fabric of his fundoshi, but he keeps his hands still. He’s moved by the approval he’s receiving from the other man, driving him to suck harder and bob his head more earnestly.

“Mm, take it all the way down…” Wolf hears the man murmur and does so, eagerly sliding more of Genichiro’s thick length all the way in, relaxing his throat muscles and suppressing his gag reflex. It hurts, and his eyes are watering, but he’s been dreaming of this, and having it so far down his neck is sending literal shivers through his body. Wolf fidgets in his position, his cock so hard and leaking that he can’t sit still. “That’s good. I’m impressed at how easily you are doing this. Have you had practice, shinobi? Did the Owl send you to train in such depraved arts? Or was it on your own lust?”

Wolf’s muffled moans are his answer, even as he blinks up with his mouth full and flushed cheeks. He’s ashamed, but at the same time proud of himself to be able to carry out what the lord has ordered. But he can’t keep it in his throat for too long. Wolf reluctantly pulls away and coughs, his throat sore and aching, gasping for breath. Yet, he can keep going. He  _ wants _ to keep going.

“It seems like this is not enough for a starving wolf. You should be grateful that I am keen on feeding you,” Genichiro sneers with distaste, but his eyes never leave Wolf. He’s intrigued, especially with the look of yearning on the shinobi’s face.

Wolf nods and opens his mouth obediently, waiting for his lord to use his mouth again. The shinobi sees the glimpse of a smile on Genichiro’s lips and knows he’s in good hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just horny writing. May or may not continue. Hope you enjoyed and pls leave a comment if you do! Hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/r3v34kazekami) and join the [Genikiro discord](https://discord.com/invite/tDqbVHC) (18 and above ONLY) for more thirst content.


End file.
